the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Super Vohantex
|weight= 130000 lbs |color scheme= Light grey with yellow, green and blue. |eye color= Red |moves= |ability type= Power }}'' ''Super Vohantex is a "Super" State of Vohantex by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. He found out he was able to go into this form when Reece wanted to prove Vote-X wrong that Vohantex couldn't achieve a "Super" State.'' Background Appearance Upon going into the "Super" State, Vohantex's appearance and color scheme change dramatically. Unlike others who only gain a color scheme difference and a cape, due to the nature of what Vohantex is, he gains a new head, tracks, and body shape while his cannon gains extra sights on the front end of the cannon. His color scheme also changes drastically from his original green-yellow color scheme. He gains an overall grey color scheme with bits of blue and dark green. While his eyes have a red iris outline and his tracks have an unusual green and blue color scheme. Powers and Abilities In his "Super" state, Super Vohantex's durability, speed, agility, sense, and tracking increases exponentially, by a factor of 10 in fact. The state also enhances all of his shells with Chaos Energy which includes his adhesive rounds. One odd quirk is that unlike other forms, Super Vohantex is unable to fly. Hover capabilities Super Vohantex while not being able to fly, he has the ability to hover above the ground which is indicated with his tank tracks going into a horizontal position and a distinctive hovering sound. This allows him to quickly traverse areas that are otherwise difficult or impossible for his tank tracks to handle. Which can range from an adhesive covered area to massive bodies of water. While his hover mode allows him to do many things, he finds it hard to control and usually has hover mode disabled by default. Enhanced durability Being a tank, Super Vohantex is far more durable than other super forms, even surpassing Super Reece's durability. Despite this, he is not invulnerable. Enhanced Speed, agility, senses and tracking Super Vohantex is capable of reaching ludicrous speeds, he is capable of reaching speeds of upwards of 1200 Km/H while on land while having his speed double when in hover mode. Though it is worth noting his acceleration in hover mode is slower than usual. Due to the "Super" State actually decreasing his overall weight, Super Vohantex is much agiler and can easily dodge missiles coming his way. His senses and tracking also see a dramatic increase, which allows him to react to incoming attacks much more quickly as well as being able to hit a target with pinpoint accuracy even if the target is moving at hypersonic speeds. Chaos Enhanced Shells Being empowered by the Chaos Emeralds, his ammunition becomes empowered by Chaos Energy which are extremely powerful, much more than any of Super Reece's chaos based attacks. This means all of his shells are chaos energy based, which includes his adhesive rounds. Dubbed C-Hedsive, this chaos enhanced adhesive is a substantially stronger and sticker substance that is capable of stopping even the strongest super forms dead in their tracks. It also prevents the victim from utilizing 'Chaos Control, making the substance even more dangerous and virtually inescapable without external help.'' Combat mode related abilities Chaos Salvo Chaos Salvo is where Super Vohantex goes into a rapid-fire mode and quickly unloads as many shots of pure chaos energy at a target at high rates of fire. Due to the amount of chaos energy, it consumes it is only used as last resort. Shell Storm Shell Storm is similar to Chaos Salvo, except he unloads all the shots in an arc over a certain area in a given radius. This too is also used as a last resort. Balefire Balefire is where Super Vohantex charges up all the chaos energy he has left and unleashes it in a huge beam of chaos energy which has the potential of destroying an island. This ability is rarely ever used, even during a last resort. Weaknesses ''Super Vohantex's form is temporary as he can only absorb and use the Chaos Emeralds' power for a limited time. '''HOWEVER due to the fact all of his attacks are Chaos energy based, which also consumes huge amounts, his form lasts exponentially shorter than other forms depending on how much energy he uses. Though given how much damage he can dish out in one go, the time lost may not be so bad as one may think.'' While his C-Hedsive is an extremely strong substance and can easily trap an enemy or ally, he is not immune to it himself and is prone of getting himself stuck. Speaking of which unlike Super Vote-X, Super Vohantex cannot be easily be stoped with other adhesives. The only substance aside from his own C-Hedsive that can possibly stop him is Natural Moltar. Even so, he can easily avoid this by going into hover mode. Trivia *''The concept of Super Vohantex has been around for a while. Though VohanteXDA50 never nailed down a proper design until the creation of this page.'' *''His color scheme is reminiscent of Vote-X.'' *''Due to lack of experience with using the form, Super Vohantex can be rather reckless.'' **''Though given his combat experience outside the form, he is much more disciplined with the form than Super Vote-X.'' *''Super Vohantex's chaos based attacks alone puts him high among the most powerful super forms.'' *''Super Reece respects and somewhat fears Super Vohantex a little, mostly due to his powerful C-Hedhsive round.'' *''Vohantex actually becomes much less playful and more serious when in his "Super" State.'' *''Super Vohantex is the only form to not be able to fly. But this is offset by the fact he can hover without expanding too much energy.'' **''Super Vohantex is also the only form to exclusively use Chaos Energy as a means of attack.'' Category:Super Forms